pokefanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Johto League Showdown
Pokemon Johto League Showdown including ROM Download, Cheats, Walkthrough and Guides. We are so glad that you are here. If you are a true fan of Pokemon RPG Gamescategory, don’t skip Pokemon Johto League Showdown because it is really a cool hack. Storyline Most of you probably saw Anime and Ash go to Johto after returning from Orange Island with GS Ball from Professor Oak. So, the story is clear, you are Ash Ketchum and you are on a trip to the far-off area of Johto. They have a chance to capture all the Pokemon caught by the cup and all the emotions Ash had. Prepare to become and feel the passion for happiness, hard work, and all you’ve done, be prepared because this trick includes the whole story of Ash in the adventurous region of Johto. The rocket of the evil team has emerged again and tries to find its leader after three years of disappearance. They went crazy trying to develop pokemon through radio frequencies and sale of sloping tails. You are a young coach who has been given the task to bring Pokemon Pokemon near the town of Cherrygrove, then offer you your first Pokémon. On the way back, he fought with a mysterious new coach who has no name. When you get back to the lab, you’ll find this guy stole a poke and the police are looking for him. The premise of the story is that you are a new Pokemon trainer. For years you’ve seen the Johto Champions League and you even thought about traveling, but so far, you were very young. After your 12th birthday, you finally get permission from your mother to go to Professor Elm and get your first Pokémon. But Professor Elm is not in the lab. When you go to see the Pokémon balls, she disappeared. Then when you get in the way, you look exhausted and breathtaking prof elf. “Ah, you are the one who came for your Pokemon, right? Forgive me, I am Prof Elm. The Red guy just stole one of my Pokemon and that’s why I was left out of breath. “In the end, you go back to the Elm lab, you can get your first Pokemon and you can not be more excited. However, before the coach can enter the Johto league, they need them to gain all the features of the gym master. In this way, Johto Leagues keep the newcomers out of combat. But when you see a disturbed person named Silver, which immediately removes the road. Why was he there, no one knows, but you know you’ll see him again. And there, your trip will become one of the strongest Pokémon trainers. Pokémon Johto is based on five to ten years before Red’s adventure. The Johto region is taken over by an international terrorist organization known as Team Rocket. Using irresistible means and rude tactics, the missiles have captured key strategic points throughout the region and plan Pokémon’s puppies. If Rockets defeats the league and calls the champions, all hopes of peace will be lost. A small group of elite trainers led by Professor Horne sets the fight against Rocket. Only pokerebeli can free people Johto and return the order in the region. You play as an adult man from New Bark Tow in the neighboring Johto region. With Pokerebels failing in the east, Professor Oak ran to Johto to attract new blood for resistance. Can you make a difference and finally stop Johto’s Civil War? Game Details * Author: Astraea * Version: Work in progress (Alpha 1.3) * Language: English * Hack from: Pokemon Fire Red Features * New geographic changes in routes, and there are some hidden cities. * New tiles * New Sprites * You can play with other alignmentsexcept Ash. * The rocket squad is now stronger. * Day and night system * New screen title * New maps Category:Gba Category:Rom Category:Gba Hack Category:Pokemon Johto League Showdown